Fallen Wing
by sarinspill
Summary: Dean lives a great life, sure. He has a beautiful home, a great dog, and a super smart brother he can rely on. But things start to get a bit shook up when he finds an unconscious angel in his backyard one night.


Hey everyone! I am super excited to publish this, I really hope you guys like it just as much as I do. I'm also looking for betas so if you are interested, contact me, please! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

xx

Sunday was always Dean's least favorite day, though Mondays do come up close. It's the last day of the weekend, the tease of what life could be like until you have to go to work again. He once heard of a town in New Jersey where, on Sunday, all stores were closed. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much Sunday must suck for them. It's just a giant tease, one that makes him realize how unfair life could be. It's like eating a cheeseburger without fries, you only got half of the goods. Dean hated it, there was no way around it.

That was until the last Sunday of May, 2010. He woke up to a loud clap of thunder, taking a nap from Saturday's parties. It wasn't raining but there was a bolt of lightning so close and so bright, he swore it was in his backyard. The thunder was still rumbling, shaking the walls on his small house when he heard his dog barking in the room over.

"Alright, Anna, alright!" Dean shouted, throwing his arm over his eyes and groaning. Still, his golden retriever barked and barked. Dean grumbled and stood up, dragging his feet through his room and to the kitchen. There, she was barking out the backyard door. She whimpered and started to act as though she was digging under the door. When Dean came into sight, she barked at him. It was unusual of her, usually mild mannered and barely one to wake someone up in the middle of the night.

"What is it, Annie?" Dean knelt down to pet the excited pooch, her head turned toward the door and staring outside. It was dark and the backyard light was broken so he couldn't see what was getting her so excited. Dean stood and walked to the kitchen where a flashlight was tucked into a random drawer. Once he got back to the door, he opened the sliding pane of glass and Anna ran outside. He turned on the flashlight and looked around, confused at first. Then he saw him, a man laying on his side in the middle of the small field. Dean ran over to him and put the flashlight down,

"Hello?" He turned the body and saw a man no older than himself. He had jet black licks of hair, sticking out in every direction and cream based skin that looked ashy in the dark of night, making him look angelic. Dean didn't see any blood but saw black feathers scattered around, circling the body almost perfectly. Dean shook the stranger's shoulder before bending down to place his ear right before his mouth. A soft and gentle breath pushed back, alerting Dean that the man still lived. He scratched the back of his neck before groaning and picking up the lost man. One arm wrapped under his knees and the other under his back, bringing him inside his house.

"Anna, inside!" Dean yelled before closing the door with his hand that struggled to reach out from under the knees of the stranger. Once the dog ran inside, he barely swept it closed before making his way over to the guest bedroom, "Whoever you are, Mister, you need to lay off the twinkies." Dean moaned from carrying the limp body, unsure if it was really heavy or he was just getting soft. Once he finally reached the bed, he put the body down and Anna scampered in to investigate. Her nose brushed the stranger's hand and sniffed every part she could reach without getting on the bed. Dean's hand came down to pet the top of her head before the being bolted awake. His eyes snapped open but the rest of his body remained completely still. Dean was greeted by glistening blue eyes, like the ocean he's scene in movies that were edited to appear so much more blue. "Hey there..."

Before Dean could react though, the man was standing and pushed Dean against the wall closest to him. His hand gripped his throat fiercely, the stranger's nostrils flaring. Dean's hands reached up to wrap around his wrist while Anna barked and growled at the assailant.

"Who are you?" The stranger whispered, his eyes staring deep at Dean's hazel pair.

"I could ask you the same..." Dean croaked back, struggling against the iron grip.

"Answer me, human." He snarled, his grip tightening defensivly.

"Dean! My name is Dean and you landed in my freakin' backyard and silly me thought it was a good idea to be a good guy and help you out!" Dean struggled and yelped, his voice barely reaching over Anna's barks in the background. Suddenly the grip was gone and the stranger stared up at the ceiling, mumbling something.

"What year is it?"

"2010... who are you...?" Dean asked, kneeling on the ground to regain composure and rubbing his neck gently.

"My name is Castiel."

xx

Castiel vanished not soon after introducing himself to Dean. Literally, vanished. Dean went into the kitchen to get a beer and when he came back, the stranger was gone. He looked everywhere, all the windows remained locked and the only other exits were the front and back doors, Dean would have seen him if he used those. He looked over at Anna who was laying down in the hallway, in a soft slumber. Dean started to think that everything was just a dream.

When he woke up the next day from falling asleep on his couch, he went outside to look around his backyard. The feathers were still there, only some blown away. Dean knelt down to pick up a plume, turning it in his fingers before walking back inside with the feather. He stared at the black feather, tilting his head to the side a bit before turning around to go to his kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Instead, though, he was greeted by the same stranger from last night in a very close proximity.

"Holy-! Christ... Where the fuck did you come from?" Dean clutched his chest, now breathing heavy from the surprise.

"I must ask a favor of you..." Castiel mumbled, his gravelly voice rumbling through the air.

Dean cleared his throat after a short moment, uncomfortable with just how close Castiel stood. He backed away from him, continuing his route to the kitchen, "Who are you, first off?"

"That will be revealed in due time, Dean. First, I must ask a favor of you. " Castiel turned to watch Dean as he made his way to the kitchen once more. Dean was nervous, unsure of how to react to the whole thing. A random man was in his house, starting to really get on Dean's bad side. Something about his presence though, it calms him and almost makes him want to trust. He took a deep breath to clear his head but instead he was just filled with air. While exhaling, he shrugged, "Alright... shoot."

Castiel seemed to visibly relax, turning a bit in silence before walking closer to Dean.

"Do you believe in God, Dean?" Castiel asked, his face honest and expressionless otherwise.

"Uh... no, not really?"

"That makes this difficult... There is no way to approach this but head on, I assume now. I am an Angel of the Lord. God is very real but he is... silent. In his absence, heaven has gone disarray. My brothers and sisters look for a Leader." Castiel turned to no longer face Dean, not interested in the expression that was on his face. It was made of complete disbelief, "They were divided in two, one group voting for my brother, Raphael. Another half claimed I could be of good stature for the position. Raphael grew very... zealous in making me an opponent no longer..."

Castiel walked over to a picture frame that was hung on the wall of the living room. It was Dean's favorite picture of Sam and Jessica while she was pregnant. They were all blossoming smiles, close together in a park from a barbeque they had two years ago. "I am no match for him. In attempts to rid me, he pushed me to Earth. I can no longer return home in Heaven." Castiel turned to face Dean once again, "This is where I ask a favor. May I rest here until I fully regain my grace again to return home? I would go to a sanctuary back in Rome but my flight is limited to this town, it seems..."

Dean was staring at Castiel, his face expressionless while in thought. He turned around to get a glass for some water. Finally he spoke up, "If you're an 'angel' why don't you have wings?" Dean asked, trying to grasp the situation at least. Right now, all he can think is that he is currently accompanying a really mentally unstable man.

"My wings... are private. Only blessed few can see an Angel's wings..." Dean let out a huff of laughter after that, reaching over for the fridge to get the Brita filter.

"How am I possibly supposed to believe that? Honestly, angels?" Dean asked, pouring water and taking the cup to turn back around and lean against the counter. He took a distracted sip, staring at the supposed angel.

"You do not have to trust me, Dean. I just ask, let me seek shelter from you...?" Castiel stepped forward again to come closer to Dean, the only barricade between them the small island of counters and barstools. Dean stared at the supposed angel, reading as much as he could from his expressionless face. For some reason he was reminded of the first time Sam asked if he could sleep over a friend's house for the weekend back in middle school. The Winchester brothers' father never really was a fatherly figure, always working and just sending money to them to help them survive. So Dean adopted the role of his younger brother's fatherly figure, taking him to school every morning even though it makes him almost late every day and telling him to eat his vegetables. Sam was so nervous to ask his brother if he could leave for the weekend, his cheeks were red and he kept wringing his hands. Dean smirked and asked who the lucky girl was, only to earn a stuttered shout that it wasn't a girl. Of course, he let him go and helped him pack his overnight bag.

Dean brought his hand up to slide down his face, grunting before turning around and nodding his head. "Alright..."

xx

Showing Castiel around the house proved to be an extremely awkward task. It was a small one story house, fitted perfectly for two. There was a small guest room adjacent to the masters, a single bathroom in a narrow hallway, and a comfortably modern kitchen attached to a cozy living room. The backyard was the seller for Dean, it was big and spacious with giant trees scattered around. Tucked in the back corner of the fenced yard was a car lifted up for Dean to work on in his free time, an old muscle car he got from a nearby junk yard. It had the potential to be very powerful, it just needed some elbow grease along the way.

Anna is a dog just as important to Dean as his younger brother. It was a Golden Retriever that was given to him by his sibling after he had moved out to live with his fiance. He was worried he would get lonely, so Sam got him a bubbling puppy to bounce around and chew on his favorite boots. At first he despised her and only kept her as a favor to Sam. Eventually though, he fell in love with her scampering and loving licks on his palm when he got home from a hard day at work. Dean was just about positive she would be the only lady he could keep home permanently and not push out of his life.

It was safe to say, Dean was comfortable. He had a 9 to 5 job, a beautiful house in a safe neighborhood in Lawrence, and a piece of art in the backyard. Sometimes, he would even forget about the extra space in his bed. He didn't expect a guy in a trench coat who calls himself an angel to turn up in his life, not that anyone ever could. It shook his foundations and kept him up at night. It was Monday when Castiel had returned, now ready to face the week at hand.


End file.
